The invention is based on a hydraulic system as generically defined hereinafter. Such a system is already known (German Offenlegungsschrift 26 43 860, FIG. 4), in which a pulsating switchable magnet valve and a pump element ar provided for supplying pressure fluid to a wheel brake in a motor vehicle brake system with an anti-skid system. During an anti-skid control process, the magnet valve and the pump element are switched on, and because of their mode of operation they cause pressure fluctuations in the hydraulic system connected to them, which among other effects contribute to disruptive noise production. A damper chamber and a throttle body are therefore disposed downstream of the magnet valve, to reduce these pressure fluctuations caused by the switching of the magnet valve and the pulsating feeding of the pump element. For adequate effectiveness, however, it is necessary for the throttle bore of the throttle body to have a relatively small cross section, but this makes the hydraulic system very vulnerable to stoppage of the throttle bore from foreign bodies. Such malfunctions can cause pressures in the hydraulic system that cause rupture of the damper chamber housing or damage to the pressure generator.